1. Field
Embodiments relate to an adhesive composition for a polarizer plate, a polarizer plate including an adhesive layer including the same, and an optical display including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Polarizer plates are placed on both sides of a liquid crystal cell to control oscillation of light in order to generate a display pattern of a liquid crystal display. Application ranges of liquid crystal displays have been continuously widened from small devices of an initial stage to notebook computers, liquid crystal monitors, liquid crystal color projectors, liquid crystal televisions, navigation systems for vehicles, personal phones, outdoor/indoor measurement instruments, and the like.